1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus provided with an image stabilization unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras and video cameras have come to use high-density-pixel imaging elements capable of capturing high-resolution images, and there is an increasing demand for improvement of the positioning accuracy of image stabilization units. Some of the existing cameras are provided with a pixel-shift super-high resolution photographing function. According to this function, a number of images are photographed while moving an imaging element with accuracy lower than that defined by the pixel pitch, and the resultant images are synthesized as an image having a resolution higher than that of the imaging element. The pixel-shift super-high resolution photographing function requires higher positioning accuracy than that of ordinary photography.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-47756 proposes improving the position detection accuracy by changing the amplification factor and offset of a position detection circuit connected to a Hall sensor. In other words, according to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-47756, an analog signal output from the Hall sensor is amplified, before it is converted into a digital signal and supplied to the position detection circuit. As a result, the digital signal subjected to the AD conversion can represent a position with high resolution. Accordingly, the position detection accuracy is improved.